gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Virginia-class
The Virginia-class is a Union space MS carrier used in both seasons of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. First by the Union, then UN Forces, the ESF-Army, and Katharon. In A wakening of the Trailblazer, the ESF-Army deploys the outdated Virginia-class against the ELS as well as a refit known as the Artorious, used exclusively by the Solbrave Squadron. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Virginia-class is a space MS carrier and battlecruiser. It was the most advanced military spacecraft in its heyday, before the development of GN-powered spacecrafts. Produced by the Union, these large space carriers were used to transport large numbers of Mobile Suits to combat Celestial Being during Operation Fallen Angels in AD 2307. The Virginia-class is the biggest built of its time. The class is equipped with linear rail cannons, missile launchers, and a maximum capacity of 12 Mobile Suits for operations. The ships are also slow and have poor maneuverability; its weak against small and fast attacking targets. It heavily relies on long-ranged attacks and has its MS force to intercept its targets to compensate for its weaknesses. While resistant to contemporary ballistics, the class's armor is relatively weak against particle weaponry. By AD 2312, after GN-Tech became the mainstay application for weapons, propulsion, and power, these carriers were less favored and began being phased out for more advanced ships, such as the Baikal-class. The remaining fleet was later re-purposed as supply and support for A-Laws while others were decommissioned. Most of these carriers have since become second-hand carriers to Katharon rebel forces. In AD 2314, due to the new ESF's administration, the military had limited arms production due to their pacifistic policies. As such, the military had to make due with what they had. Revisiting the aging and near retirement of the Virginia-class, ESF engineers refitted them with modern weapons to supplement their limited resources. The Artorious was one such ship, upgraded and enhanced for modern warfare; however, it was never specified did every ship get the same modernization as a standard treatment or done individualistically. Eventually, the class was retired from military services while some ended up for civilian-use. The class was ultimately succeeded by the Ural-class and Baikal-class. Armaments ;*Linear Rail Cannon :The Virginia-class has 2 large linear guns at the bow of the ship. One is placed on the top and bottom of the ship. ;*Missile Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*E-Sensors Variants *Artorious History UN Forces used these large space carriers to transport large numbers of GN-X to combat Celestial Being during 2307 AD. Among the three Virginia-class ships, two of them are destroyed by Lockon Stratos/GN Arms Type-D until Ali al-Saachez arrived and rescued the last Virgnia-class ship (containing Kati Mannequin) by destroying the GN Arms. In 2312 A.D., these outdated carriers were deployed by Katharon rebel forces. In 2314, an upgraded Virginia-class called Artorius was being used by the Solbraves squadron. During the final defensive battle of the ELS Conflict normal Virginia-class vessels are sighted among the Earth Sphere Federation Army's defense line. Picture Gallery Virgina-class - Lineart.jpg|Lineart Virginia- Class Space Carrier.jpg|Lineart Virginia-class_Carrier.jpg Virginia top.png Virginia rear.png File:Virginia front.png File:Virginia front II.png Virginia-class2.png Virginia_Movie.png|Combating the ELS (A.D. 2314) virginia_gn.gif|Firing GN Missiles Notes & Trivia References External links *Virginia class on MAHQ